headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Central City Police Department
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = | continuity = DC Universe | type = | status = | leaders = | members = | allies = | enemies = | 1st appearance = ''Showcase'' #4 }} The Central City Police Department is a fictional law-enforcement agency featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is part of the mainstream DC Universe and is associated with the Flash family of comic book titles. The most notable member of the police department is Barry Allen, who is also the costumed superhero known as the Flash. Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau The Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau is a special branch of the Central City Police Department. It is staffed by a team of scientists who use Forensics analysis to aid investigators in solving crimes. Members of this department do not work in the field, but study samples of evidence brought to them from crime scenes in order to determine various factors that might result in the cause of death of a murder victim or even, the apprehension of a criminal. Barry Allen worked as a scientist for the Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau. It was while he was at work one evening that a freak bolt of lightning came through the window, knocking over a display stand of chemicals. Allen was doused by the electrically charged chemicals, which produced unexpected side effects in his physiology. He was gifted with super-speed and became the fastest man alive, the costumed superhero known as the Flash. Showase 4 The Flash (1990) The Central City Police Department played a key role in the 1990-1991 ''The Flash'' live-action television series. The main character, Barry Allen worked for the CCPD as a criminal forensics analyst. His colleague was a man named Julio Mendez. While working late one night in his laboratory at the Central City Police Station, a freak bolt of lightning came through the window, striking a display stand containing bottles of chemicals. Allen was doused by the chemicals, which radically altered his body chemistry, giving him superhuman speed. Gifted with fantastic powers, Barry became the costumed superhero known as the Flash. Barry's older brother, Jay Allen, was a detective for the Central City Police Department. Committed towards cleaning up the streets, Jay launched a campaign against a group of motorcycle gang members led by Nicholas Pike. Jay Allen was murdered by Pike's gang, prompting Barry Allen to avenge his death as the Flash. Mitch Lestrange worked as a special investigator for the Central City Police Department. Known as a perfectionist and overly cautious man, he was not above pulling out all stops when it came to crime prevention. Some of those who might have benefited from Lestrange's ways felt that he tended to go a bit overboard with his job duties. Other notable members of the Central City Police Department include officer Tony Bellows and officer Michael Murphy. See also External Links Appearances * Flash 105 References ----